


The Prodigal -- Revisited

by sabershadowkat



Series: Revisited [12]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is pissed at what Kate said to him. <br/>Happens after Angel: The Prodigal</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prodigal -- Revisited

**The Prodigal -- Revisited**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
Revisited 12

 

 

  
  
  
  


Angel.   
  


Was.   
  


Pissed.   
  


The dark-haired vampire stormed into the office of Angel Investigations, slamming the door shut behind him, the glass rattling violently from the abuse. Cordelia opened her mouth to say something and he snarled at her, his eyes burning gold in his human face. " _No one_  is to come downstairs. _Understand_?"   
  


Cordelia nodded, her eyes wide, her back super-straight. Angel continued past her, the inner office door shaking on its hinges as he slammed that one shut as well. The grate to the lift received a vicious punch before the barely-controlled vampire yanked open the basement door and went downstairs.   
  


Angel stripped off his shirt as he entered the apartment, wadding it up and throwing it in the direction of the bedroom with a flick of his arm. As he bypassed a sheet-covered footstool, he gave it a swift kick on the underside with his booted foot. "Get up," he ordered.   
  


The sheet dropped to the floor as the footstool unfurled into a naked Spike, his long, hard shaft bound in a three-banded harness cock-ring, the mushroom-shaped head swollen to an ugly purple color.   
  


Angel barely spared him a glance as he sat down and began to remove his shoes and socks. "Put your pants on, boy. Now."   
  


When Angel stood again, barefooted and bare chested, he saw that Spike had obeyed him and was standing in the middle of the room. "Start clearing the furniture," he instructed.   
  


Angel walked over and shoved the divan forcefully across the room himself. Soon, there was a wide area free of any furniture, and the two vampires stood facing one another.   
  


Angel's eyes were hard and unyielding as he met Spike's blue ones. Angel's hands clenched and unclenched by his sides, his jaw twitching each time he ground his teeth and tried to keep control for a few moments longer.   
  


"This is your chance, boy," Angel said with a cool tone. "If you win, you can fuck me raw, torture me, stake me, whatever the hell you want."   
  


Spike's nostrils flared as his eyes darkened in response to Angel's announcement. Angel knew exactly what was going through his Childe's mind at that moment -- thoughts of revenge and power. It was just what the dark-haired vampire wanted.   
  


"And if you win?" Spike asked.   
  


Angel's face was expressionless, his eyes reflecting no emotions, as he answered in a voice full of cold promise, "You will hurt."   
  


Then, the fight was on.   
  


Spike's foot shot towards his Sire's head with lightning speed in a high round kick Angel jerked back, the tip of the blond's toes brushing against his cheek. Spike immediately stepped into the kick, spinning and bringing his other leg up into a back kick aimed at the older man's mid-section.

Angel bent with the hit, his body curving into it to lessen the pain, and received a right cross to his jaw. A low round kick caught him on the upper thigh, the ball of Spike's foot bruising the muscle. A straight punch at his nose had him staggering back from the younger man's rapid-fire attack.   
  


Inside of him, his demon howled. It raged against the cage it was forced into by his soul, wanting to be let free.   
  


Angel slowly raised his eyes and smiled.   
  


The molecules in the air shuddered.   
  


Retaliation was swift and brutal. Angel caught Spike's next kick in both hands, his left foot shooting up to hit the slightly turned blond in the lower back. He released Spike's foot with a shove, making the younger man hop back several steps as he tried to keep his balance.   
  


Angel dropped his own foot back and bent his knees slightly, falling into a relaxed fighting stance. He lifted his right hand and tauntingly beckoned at Spike.   
  


When Spike jumped forward to attack again, Angel's right leg shot up in a high snap kick. It caught the blond vampire under the chin, jamming his jaw shut as his head was flung back. Angel took advantage of the exposure and slammed his left fist forward into Spike's throat, the knuckle on his middle finger impacting with the younger man's Adam's apple.   
  


Spike began to gag immediately, his arms going up near his head in a protective gesture. Angel's fist shot out again as the dark-haired vampire punched Spike in the in the center of torso, right below his sternum. The unneeded air rushed out of Spike as he bent forward with the strong hit.   
  


Angel took two steps back, straightened and folded his arms across his chest. He watched Spike with one brow slightly raised, blatantly mocking his boy. He smirked when the ridges formed above the younger vampire's brow.   
  


Spike faked his next move when he recovered, pivoting on his toes instead of dropping his leg back into a fighting stance to back fist Angel across the cheek. The blond quickly grabbed Angel's shoulders and head-butted him, his forehead connecting with the older man's nose. Spike's knee came up swiftly between his Sire's legs, making Angel's teeth rattle upon impact.   
  


Angel's angry growl rolled through the room like a wave, his face twisting into its true countenance. Golden eyes blazed with an unholy light as he let go of his control, giving over completely to his demon.   
  


The dark-haired vampire grabbed both of Spike's wrists, fell back onto the hard floor and launched the younger man over his head. He arched his body and jumped back up to his feet, spinning immediately to face his Childe.   
  


Across the room, Spike tried to climb back to his own feet but never made it. Angel tackled the blond with a burst of speed, sending them skidding across the floor, Spike's bare back screaming as it rubbed against the hardwood.   
  


Angel dropped his knees on either side of Spike's waist to support himself and boxed the younger vampire's ears twice in rapid succession. Then, he slammed the heel of his palm down in the center of Spike's chest, the crunch of cartilage breaking resounding in the bedroom where they'd skidded to.   
  


Spike's fist shot up towards Angel's face as the blond raised his shoulders off the floor, clipping the dark-haired man under the jaw. Spike's other hand flew out to rake his fingernails across Angel's stomach, drawing welts and blood.   
  


The scent of fresh blood inflamed the raging demon within Angel. He ensnared Spike by the hair and repeatedly banged his boy's head as hard as he could on the floor until the smell of the crimson liquid grew stronger. The snarling whimper of pain that escaped from between his Childe's lips was pure poetry to the dark-haired vampire.   
  


Angel released Spike's hair, moved to his side and forcefully rolled his boy over onto his stomach. A small puddle of blood marred the surface of the floor and soaked the back of Spike's platinum-blond hair, making the older vampire smile cruelly. He grabbed the waistband of his Childe's jeans and hoisted the younger man up onto his knees.   
  


Within seconds, Spike's jeans were down around his thighs and Angel was kneeling behind him, his own weeping shaft in his hand. He gazed hungrily for a second at the perfect, pale globes of Spike's ass before he rammed his cock viciously into the blond's dry hole. Spike emitted another sound of pain as Angel's thrusts tore at the tender inner lining, drawing more blood.   
  


Angel watched as his cock became red with Spike's blood as it appeared and disappeared between the younger man's muscular buttocks. He leaned partially over Spike as he savagely fucked the other vampire, one hand tightly holding Spike's waist, the other grasping the back of the blond's head, purposely pressing down hard on his boy's injury as he held Spike's face to the floor with his weight.   
  


"Talk to me, bitch," Angel snarled softly. "Use that filthy mouth of yours and tell me what you want."   
  


"Fuck off," Spike snarled back.   
  


Angel slid his thumb inwards on the back of Spike's head to the wound and viciously dug the tip of it into the bleeding split. Spike cried out in pain and his right hand awkwardly grabbed at Angel's hand, trying to pry it away.   
  


Angel slammed his weight forward, sending both of them crashing flat onto the floor, the older vampire blanketing the blond, his cock still buried far within Spike's ripped body. He reached his other hand up and shifted himself so his elbows were on either side of Spike's head. He pressed both of his thumbs against Spike's wound, the hard bone scraping against the calloused pads as he dug them into the injury, making his boy's blood run down the backs of his hands and evoking a yelp from the younger man before Spike started to babble rapidly.   
  


"Fuck me, Master. I want you to fuck me long and hard. Please, Master. Please fuck me. I need it. I need it, Master. Fuck me fast and deep and make me your bloody toy. Please make me your toy. I want to be on my hands and knees and feel your cock slamming into me. Please, Master, fuck me."   
  


Angel slid his thumbs deeper into Spike's injury, causing the blond to scream out once more in pain. "Keep talking," he grunted as he began to fuck the younger vampire again.   
  


"Please, please, please, please, please," Spike all but sobbed. "Please fuck me. I need you to fuck me, Master. I'm begging you. I'm yours. For however long you fucking want, I'm yours, Master. I'm your toy. I'm your plaything. Master, please, just fuck me. I'm begging to be your fucktoy. I'll do anything. Anything, Master.  _Anything_."   
  


With a snarl, Angel sank his fangs into the back of Spike's shoulder as he began to climax. His hands clutched reflexively, eliciting a howl of pain from Spike as his thumbs further entered the wound, sending him flying off the precipice. White-heat shot up his shaft as he plunged into Spike as far as he could, his body shaking with the ferocity of his orgasm.   
  


Abruptly, Angel shoved himself off of Spike, stood and walked over to the bed. He laid down upon it, folding his hands behind his head. His slowly softening cock jutted out from his body, glistening with blood and semen. "Get over here," he ordered the vampire on the floor.   
  


He watched with a slight curl of his lips as Spike quickly rose and hobbled over to the side of the bed, his pants down around his thighs, the three-banded harness still wrapped tightly around his cock. Spike stopped and stood with his head down, awaiting further instruction.   
  


"Take off your pants," Angel said, then waited while Spike did so. "Now come up here and lick me clean."   
  


Spike climbed up onto the bed and moved between Angel's legs. When the dark-haired vampire felt the first velvety lick on his cock, he closed his eyes and tried to relax into the sensations caused by Spike's actions. The moment he did, however, Kate's face appeared on the back of his eyelids and her voice drifted through his mind again, telling him he was nothing but a monster who'd never been human and knew nothing of what she was feeling.   
  


Anger flared up inside of him again and his eyes snapped open, the yellow-gold flashing in the semi-darkness of the bedroom. "How dare she," Angel hissed. "She knows nothing about the real me, about what I've been through and what I've given up. How  _dare_  she!"   
  


"Who?"   
  


Angel grabbed Spike by the back of the hair and yanked the younger vampire up over him in an instant. "Who gave you permission to speak?" he said in a deadly tone. He shook Spike when he didn't answer immediately, tearing at the hair surrounding his injury.   
  


"No one, Master," Spike whimpered. "I'm sorry, Master."   
  


Suddenly, Angel felt as though he'd been stabbed in the gut. Spike's vampiric face was twisted in pain -- pain that  _he_  was causing -- and he was calling him "Master." His cocky, strong-willed, fight-savvy Childe was whimpering an apology to him for asking a simple question.   
  


Oh god, he _was_  a monster.   
  


Angel's game face slid away as reality crashed into him. Kate was right. He was nothing but a monster, even more so because he  _had_  his soul. Where was his supposed humanity when he was bashing his Childe's head against the floor until Spike's skull cracked? What made him different from any other vampire when he brutally dominated his Childe?   
  


Spike whimpered again when Angel unconsciously tightened his grip on the back of the blond's hair. Angel's dark eyes snapped back into focus and he was appalled with himself. Quickly, he released Spike's hair and carefully maneuvered the blond off of him to the bed beside him. "I'm sorry," he whispered before he rolled out of bed and walked rapidly towards the bathroom.   
  


Angel returned moments later with a wet washcloth. He winced when Spike immediately lowered his eyes after he rounded the side of the bed. He sat down and gently reached behind the blond's head to cover the wound with the cool washcloth.   
  


Spike hissed, his yellow eyes closing, but he did not move. Angel mentally cursed himself each time the younger man made a small sound of pain as the dark-haired vampire cleansed the injury as best he could from his position.   
  


"Here," he said, reaching out to lift Spike's left arm by the wrist. "Hold the cloth to the back of your head for awhile until the bleeding stops."   
  


"Yes, Master," Spike said quietly, doing as told.   
  


"Don't call me that," Angel snapped, then winced again at the tone of his voice. He angrily ran a dirty hand through his hair, looking away from Spike. He took a purposeful breath and let it out sharply before he spoke again.   
  


"I'm not your Master," he said, staring at the brick wall above the bed. "I'm not your anything. As soon as you're able, you can get your things and go. As long as you leave LA and don't go back to Sunnydale, you'll never have to see me again."   
  


The silence in the bedroom compounded on Angel's feelings of guilt and despisal of himself. He was, without a doubt, a monster. A sick, twisted monster who knew nothing about what it was like to be a real human with friends and loved ones. Who would ever want  _him_  for a friend or companion anyway?   
  


"You're telling me to leave?"   
  


Angel looked down at Spike and met his Childe's blue eyes. He winced for a third time when he saw the hurt reflected in the cerulean orbs. Hurt that he put there with his violent, non-soulful actions.   
  


"LA, yes," Angel said, nodding. "If I find you feeding here, I'll have no choice but to stake you."   
  


Spike moved swiftly and suddenly, climbing around Angel and out of the bed. He practically ripped the cock harness off his penis and threw it at the dark-haired vampire before bending and snatching up his jeans.   
  


"I thought you needed me," Spike said angrily, his blue eyes snapping with strong emotion. "You bloody told me you needed me to stay."   
  


"I  _wanted_  you to stay," Angel said. "I wanted to keep you like a possession to use and abuse whenever I felt like it. But I never  _needed_  you to be here. It was wrong of me to force you into this...," he gestured helplessly, trying to come up with the words, "...monstrous mess that I call my life."   
  


Spike was standing so still when Angel finished speaking, the dark-haired vampire wondered if he'd turned into a statue. Then, the younger vampire was a flurry of movement, faster than the human eye could perceive. He dropped his jeans and sprung at Angel, knocking the older man back onto the bed and straddling his waist.   
  


"You can't do this to me!" Spike exploded, repeatedly punching Angel across the jaw in anger. "You can't make me submit to you and then just tell me to walk away! It doesn't work like that, you fucker!"   
  


"Spike-"   
  


"Shut the bloody fuck up!" Spike screamed in Angel's face. He wrapped his hands around the dark-haired vampire's throat and shook his Sire. "You're not allowed to try and make this better with apologies and words! I won't let you!"   
  


Angel's right hand flew up and he grabbed Spike's ear, yanking his Childe downward. The quick action loosened Spike's hold on the older man's neck enough to allow Angel to roll to the right, pinning Spike to the bed and his boy's arms between them, with the blond's hands still around Angel's throat. Furious blue eyes bore into brown ones for a moment before Spike started digging his fingernails into Angel's neck with intent to hurt.   
  


The older vampire snarled and shoved away from Spike, causing the younger man's nails to make gashes in his neck as he ripped himself free from the blond's hold. Angel was on his feet beside the bed, between Spike's bent legs, as he stared angrily down at the other vampire. He could feel the sticky trail his blood was creating as it flowed from the claw marks down the sides of his neck.   
  


"You have thirty seconds to get out of here before I stake you," Angel growled.   
  


"No," Spike told him bluntly before his legs shot up and wrapped around Angel's waist. The blond pulled Angel down atop of him with his muscular legs. Angel caught his balance with his hands high above Spike's head, putting him nose to nose with his boy.   
  


"Listen to me, you soddin' wanker," Spike hissed, staring his Sire right in the eyes. "I either dominate you or I'm yours. I won't let you leave me alone again. Not after all this." He reached up and grabbed the back of Angel's hair, holding the older vampire tightly. "Now  _you_  have thirty seconds for this information to seep into your pea-sized brain before I make you call  _me_  'Master.'"   
  


It took Angel five seconds to realize that Spike was dead serious, then another five to process the fact that his boy wasn't about to leave despite his being allowed freedom. Ten seconds after that he finished his internal debate and smashed his mouth down upon Spike's, forcing his tongue between the blond's pale lips.   
  


Monster or not, there was no way in hell he was going to call his Childe "Master."   
  


He kissed Spike for several drawn-out minutes, engaging in a silent battle with his tongue against his Childe's. Spike's hand tightened in his hair and Angel shifted his weight back to his feet on the floor, causing his hips to rub up against the blond's still-hard shaft and eliciting a moan from deep within Spike. It was then that Angel remembered that his poor little boy had been wearing the harness cock-ring for two days, forced to keep his erection and not allowed to have an orgasm.   
  


A wicked smile started to curl up Angel's lips as he broke away from Spike's mouth. He began to kiss and lick his way down the younger man's jaw and neck, his tongue swirling in the hollow of Spike's throat. Angel allowed Spike to keep a hold on his dark hair as he continued to work his way down Spike's taut, muscular torso.   
  


Angel's tongue flicked over a dark nipple before he sucked the hard bud between his lips. Spike moaned again, his hips writhing beneath Angel's as he tried to create friction. The older vampire dragged his blunt teeth across Spike's skin as he moved to repeat his ministrations on the younger man's other nipple. Spike hissed as Angel bit down lightly on the taut peak, making him smile again.   
  


The older vampire started moving down Spike's body again, tracing with his lips and tongue the ridges and groves the blond's muscles made on his torso. He bit down briefly on the skin beneath Spike's navel before dipping his tongue in the small well repeatedly, mimicking the motions of sex. The hand entwined in his hair twisted, pulling at his dark locks, but Angel did nothing to stop it.   
  


Dropping to his knees between Spike's legs, Angel kissed and nipped at the hair-sprinkled upper thighs, earning another moan from the blond. The heady smell of his Childe's arousal filled his senses completely and he nuzzled the dark hair surrounding Spike's pulsing erection, purposely inhaling the strong scent.   
  


Angel's tongue shot out, flicking briefly against the full sac that hung between Spike's legs. The resulting jump and harshly sucked in breath from the blond made him mentally chuckle. His tongue came out again, this time licking a wet path up the rigid length of Spike's swollen member.   
  


"What do you want, boy?" Angel asked in a low voice, lightly lapping at the pre-cum that oozed from the slit on the younger man's cock. Spike whimpered, thrusting his hips up towards Angel's mouth in response. The dark-haired vampire clucked his tongue. "You have to tell me. What do you want?"   
  


The hand around his hair tightened as Spike tried to force him to suck the throbbing shaft in front of his face. Angel swirled his tongue around the purplish head, then blew on it, cooling his saliva. His neck muscles were rigid as he withstood the errant pressure on the back of his head. Spike growled at him and he nipped at the vein that ran down the length of the younger vampire's cock.   
  


"What do you want?" Angel repeated, looking up Spike's prone body to his Childe's arched neck. "Tell me, boy, or I'm going to leave."   
  


He dipped his head and captured the tip of Spike's penis with his lips, sucking hard. Spike bucked and Angel jerked his head to the side as he released the blond's cock, denying his Childe the satisfaction of ramming the turgid length down his Sire's throat. He shot to his feet, Spike's hand ripping free of his dark hair and he turned as if to walk away.   
  


"No, don't leave," Spike croaked, his voice gravelly with desire. "Suck me off. I want you to suck me off."   
  


Angel faced Spike again and arched his brow. "What did you say? I don't think I caught it."   
  


"Suck me." Spike's tone became more pleading as his hands gripped the comforter on either side of his body. His blue eyes had a yellowish tinge to them as he looked up at his Sire. "Please suck me the bloody hell off. I want to come in your mouth and have you swallow. Please do it. Don't leave me fucking hanging here like this. Please."   
  


"Please what?" Angel asked with a smirk. He saw Spike's nostrils flare as realization smacked the younger man in the face. He reached out and caressed the steely length, lightly stroking the angry-looking member.   
  


Spike's head flung back as he gave in, his lower body thrusting upwards towards the touch. "Please,  _Master_ ," the blond begged as Angel increased the pressure of his grip. "Please let me come. Master, I'm begging you. Please suck me off, Master."   
  


"You beg very well, boy," Angel commented as he dropped back down to his knees. "I think you should be rewarded for that."   
  


Angel engulfed Spike's marble shaft, sucking hard on the swollen length. Spike howled out in pleasure, his entire body arching off the bed as Angel's mouth ran up and down over the younger man's cock. The dark-haired vampire cupped Spike's sensitive sac, rolling and lightly squeezing the blond's testicles hidden beneath.   
  


Within moments, Spike let out a guttural cry and exploded into a violent orgasm. Angel swallowed the bittersweet semen as fast as he could, not allowing any of the cool essence to escape his mouth. He milked the younger man of every drop, not releasing the cock between his lips until Spike whimpered when the pleasure started to become pain.   
  


Angel placed soft kisses along Spike's sweaty skin as he made his way back up the younger vampire's body. His elbow hooked under one of Spike's knees, rolling the blond's hips back. With long-practiced ease, he placed the tip of his own erect cock against Spike's puckered opening. A single, hard thrust had him past the ringed muscle and fully inside Spike's healing channel.   
  


Spike grunted as his tender lining ripped again, and Angel raised his head to look at the younger vampire. Spike's half-lidded gaze met his dark one as Angel began to thrust slowly.   
  


"Are you my toy, Spike?" Angel asked in a deceptively soft voice. "Are you mine to do with whatever I want?"   
  


"I'm yours, Master," Spike replied. Then, a salacious grin slashed his boy's pale lips. "For now."   
  


Angel chuckled quietly before he captured Spike's mouth with his own, allowing the tension to drain out of him with each slow, steady thrust. As Spike had shown him, freely giving the younger vampire up was not an option. Angel was either the Master or the mastered unless he staked his Childe; and if that took him further away from humanity, so be it. There were other ways to prove he wasn't a monster.   
  


He didn't realize how soon he'd start to prove it when, a single week later, he was thrown into a ring and told to fight or die.   
  


Angel climaxed without a sound, flooding Spike's tender hole with cool semen. He stilled his hips, choosing to stay deep within Spike's body for several minutes after he'd orgasmed, continuing to kiss his Childe. He released Spike's knee, allowing the blond to lightly hook his ankles around the older vampire's waist.   
  


Eventually, Angel broke away and raised his head, meeting Spike's languid gaze. "I suppose I should get cleaned up," Angel murmured, shifting his weight in order to run the pad of his thumb over Spike's lower lip. "I have some serious apologizing to do...which is probably going to require my buying shoes."   
  


Spike nipped at his Sire's thumb before he said, "Need help scrubbing your back?"   
  


Angel's eyes narrowed. "How come I think you're way too enthusiastic for a plaything?"   
  


"Accept it while you can, Master," Spike said, a cocky smile tilting up his lips. "Because payback's going to be a bloody bitch."   
  


The dark-haired vampire shook his head and moved off of Spike. He headed for the bathroom and paused at the doorway to look over at the younger man still laying on the bed. "Come on, boy. I have shoes to buy before my wonderfully untalented secretary mutinies."   
  


Spike was at Angel's side in a second, his blond head bowed. Angel smirked and continued into the bathroom, his boy at his heels. It was good to be the Master.   
  
  
  


 **End**    
  
  



End file.
